Link
by PapayaK
Summary: Jack is injured and this time Janet has help putting humpty back together again. Not a 'ship story. for once. Set late in Season seven.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Link

Author: PapayaK

Category: Hurt-Comfort, whump

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 7

Summary: Jack is injured and this time Janet has help putting humpty back together again. Not a 'ship story. (for once) Set late in Season seven.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.

This is a rewrite of an old story. Hope you enjoy it.

oO0Oo

Link

oO0Oo

The Gate began to spin; Normal procedure for off world activation. Sg-1's code was received, and they were returning pretty much on time, for a change. Everyone on base breathed a sigh of relief at the expected safe return of yet another SG team.

In the infirmary, Janet was still tense. This was SG-1. Somewhere along the line she had begun to memorize their schedule and refused to relax until she knew they were all home and medically cleared. She made a point of being the one to examine them when they returned. _'They're not back yet, boys…'_

The shimmer of the gate was broken by Daniel and Teal'c stepping through together. But to their surprise and everyone else's, the Gate closed behind them. General Hammond immediately became concerned; he reached for the mic, "What is going on? Why are you back early and where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances and looked back at the gate. Daniel responded, confused, "What? **You** called _us_ back. Jack and Sam…" he looked around puzzled, "I have no idea! It…it was a perfectly normal mission! I found some artifacts, Sam was taking soil samples, Jack was bored to death…"

"I assisted the Major, nothing out of the ordinary occurred."

"Then where exactly are your artifacts, Dr. Jackson?"

"They're right…" He reached into his rather limp pack, then looked, then turned it upside down and shook it. He didn't even have the tools he had left with. He looked up at the General.

Hammond looked back and forth between them and asked once again, "Where are Colonel…"

The General was interrupted as the Gate began to spin once again.

"No signal, Sir." Walter reported.

There was a long pause as Hammond weighed his options.

"Sir?" Walter prompted.

"Leave it open." He turned the mic on again, "Look alive, people."

The sound of cocking weapons filled the room once again. Teal'c readied his staff. Everyone waited tensely until Major Carter stepped through and stopped immediately at the top of the ramp. Her eyes, void of any expression, stared straight ahead, she was virtually catatonic.

Almost immediately behind her the calm ripples were broken again as a bloodied, severely injured and unconscious Colonel appeared. It looked as though someone had held him upright and pushed him in. He stumbled once and crumpled to the floor without a sound. He brushed against Carter in his fall, leaving a smear of blood on her pant leg. She showed no sign of having noticed.

oO0Oo

Concerned by the delay in hearing something that would assure her they had returned safe and sound, Janet had already started towards the Gate room. They would probably give her a hard time about showing up, but she needed to see for herself that her fears were not, once again, realized.

As a result she was already coming through the door by the time a medical team was called for. She ran to Jack and knelt by the still form. "He has a pulse," she announced, "but it's very faint…" She continued to work over him, "Major?" she glanced up, "Sam!" There was no response, but there was no visible injury either. The Doctor decided not to stop working on Jack's extensive injuries. She was trying desperately to keep what was left of his life from flowing away. She knew her techs would take good care of Sam.

Sam allowed herself to be led to the gurney, offered no resistance as she was gently maneuvered onto it, offered nothing, didn't even blink. There was no response to Daniel's shocked and increasingly urgent calls as he tried to get through to her, tried to find out what happened.

As Sam's gurney left the room, Jack's heart stopped. "We've got to get him to the infirmary! Now!" They loaded the Colonel onto the second gurney and rushed him out, with Janet onboard performing CPR. Daniel and Teal'c stared after them.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Link

Author: PapayaK

Category: Hurt-Comfort, whump

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 7

Summary: Jack is injured and this time Janet has help putting humpty back together again. Not a 'ship story. (for once) Set late in Season seven.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.

_a.n. The plan is to add a chapter a day. I don't like to keep you waiting if I don't have to. I hope the story flows, over the past two years it's gone in about six different directions (including a very shippy one). I tried to just choose one and stick with it. And by the way Sammie, it could be shippy – depends on how you look at it. Sam is with Pete at this time, though. Hope you can read enough between _the lines…

oO0Oo

Link – Chapter 2

oO0Oo

_As Sam's gurney left the room, Jack's heart stopped. "We've got to get him to the infirmary! Now!" They loaded the Colonel onto the second gurney and rushed him out, with Janet onboard performing CPR. Daniel and Teal'c stared after them. _

oO0Oo

In the infirmary, Janet managed to get his heart started again and they rapidly prepped him for surgery. There was still no response from Sam, but Daniel walked over to her bedside and noticed her eyes were now closed and a frown had appeared on her face as if she were concentrating. Her expression reminded him of those all too often occasions when Jack had just ordered her to come up with a way to save all of them, in spite of it being impossible.

Several hours later, her worried teammates sat beside Sam as Jack was wheeled out of surgery and placed in the next bed. Janet and her nurses worked smoothly to hook up all kinds of monitors, IVs, and his breathing tube. The reassuring beep of his heart monitor filled the room. Daniel straightened slightly and frowned as he noticed Sam's face change from the frown and become calm. Keeping one eye on Sam, he asked for an update on Jack.

"At the moment, he's '_fine_.'" The Doctor quipped, using the Colonel's favorite word. "The machines are doing everything for him right now." She waved a hand in their general direction, "When we wean him off those, we'll see." When she saw Daniel was not satisfied by her (purposefully) cryptic answer, she sighed, "I don't know, Daniel. I don't know. With his injuries, there's no way he should've made it to the gate. Anybody else and things would be looking pretty grim… but…"

"O'Neill is strong. He will survive." Teal'c moved to stand guard over his friend.

Dr. Frasier reluctantly decided to tell them the truth, knowing they would find out anyway. She spoke quietly, "He was tortured." She could see it pained them to hear it. "I'm sorry, I don't know if he can make it."

"He will fight." Teal'c spoke as if saying the words out loud would make them true.

oO0Oo

It was a long night. Daniel dozed uneasily on the spare cot. Teal'c sat and waited, wanting to be aware of any changes in his teammates.

When Janet came in to check on her patients, she was not surprised to see them.

"How's Jack?" Daniel asked.

Janet finished making some notes, "I'm surprised you're awake. You should really get some sleep…"The Doctor saw in his face that there was no point in continuing and decided to answer his question, "He's about the same. Still, at this stage, I'm glad to see him holding his own, although I don't know what's holding him together."

"_What's holding him together? Well, truthfully, not much, but I'm working on it."_

"_Carter?" barely audible._

"_Colonel?"_

"_Wha's…?" He lacked the strength to continue. _

_Sam tried to fill in the blanks for him. "What am I doing in your head? I'm keeping you alive at the moment. I'll explain later. Please, Sir, just relax and let me work. I'll try to make some of the pain go away." _

"_Tha'd be nice… What happened?"_

"_Don't think about it just now, Colonel. You were injured. We're putting you back together. You're going to be fine, just like always."_

"_Sam-"_

"_Rest, Sir, please."_

_The suggestion, for once, was just too tempting. Jack felt himself drifting, as if he were floating in a buoyant pool, with Carter holding his head just above water; Floating away from the pain, away from the incredible effort required just to breathe. He didn't have the energy to argue…_

"What do we know about Sam's condition?" Daniel asked.

Janet shook her head, frustrated, worried, "Nothing! There is absolutely nothing physically wrong with her. There's nothing mentally wrong that I can detect. We've done brain scans, an MRI… Her brain shows an unusually high level of activity, but it's within normal limits. Other than the fact that she seems to weaken whenever we move her, I don't know what to tell you. I can't think of anything else to try. You've been observing her, can you tell me anything?"

"I've seen her expressions change, so I believe she's 'in there.' I just can't get her to respond to anything."

Janet turned to Teal'c, "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"It resembles an extremely deep state of kel'noreem I have seen Jaffa Masters achieve."

"I don't think that's it."

"Indeed."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Link

Author: PapayaK

Category: Hurt-Comfort, whump

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 7

Summary: Jack is injured and this time Janet has help putting humpty back together again.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.

_Please feed the writers!!_

oO0Oo

Link – Chapter 3

oO0Oo

That night the infirmary was dark and quiet. The only sounds were from Jack's life support machines_. _Daniel and Teal'c kept their silent vigil while Janet moved quietly about, noting readings on a chart.

"_Carter?"_

"_Colonel. How do you feel?"_

"_Am I awake?"_

"_Not technically, no…"_

"_Why are you in my head? - Carter, you know I don't like being in the dark."_

"_Nothing I can do about the lights, sir." _

A ghost of a smile passed over Carter's lips.

"_Carter!"_

"_Sorry Sir, I know I need to be concentrating on your healing… I'm just so glad to see you improving. I'm new at this, y'know."_

"_New at what, Major?"_

"_I realize you don't remember what happened on the planet, and I'm glad. But I'll try to explain, I really need to get back to work. I'm not sure what will happen to you if I get too distracted._

"_We were captured back on P3Z 487, but there were empathic people there who 'linked' our minds. It was their belief that you would be able to survive the… your injuries… if we…if we were…"_

_Carter paused while the memory of the last few days sunk in._

"_Oh… Oh yeah…" Jack's voice weakened._

"_I'm so sorry, Jack. You shouldn't have had to go through that."_

_A pause, Jack's thoughts were a whisper._

"_Nope; wasn't like that. This time I… wasn't alone."_

"_No, you weren't."_

_Another pause_

"_My turn to be sorry. You shouldn't'a been there… experienced that… in any form."_

"_I'm glad I was."_

More quietly, fading, _"You don't mean that."_

"_Yes, I do, Jack._

"_Jack?!_

"_JACK!"_

A warning alarm filled the room. A nurse came at a run. Janet moved to check on Jack. "His blood pressure's dropping rapidly! We're losing him!"

Then the alarm quit. Janet paused, surprised, "It's back, right where it should be. How…?"

"Janet, look…" An intense frown faded to a gentle smile on Sam's face. Daniel, Janet and Teal'c looked at each other. What was going on?

oO0Oo

In Hammond's Office Daniel and Teal'c were in the midst of a discussion with the General.

"We have to go back, Sir. Obviously something happened on that planet that Teal'c and I were not aware of."

"We believe it to be some advanced form of mind control."

"While we thought we were going about our business, something terrible was happening to Jack, and maybe Sam. We've got to go back."

"And it's for exactly that reason that you can't. There are unknown hostiles on that planet…"

"Sir, we've got to know what happened!"

"Not until we have more information!" the General paused, "Has there been any progress? Any chance of asking Major Carter, or Colonel O'Neill what happened?"

"No, and there may never BE that chance unless we find something that can help them. Can we at least send a probe through?"

"I will take that under advisement. Dismissed!"

"General-"

"Dr. Jackson, I am every bit as concerned with getting SG-1 back on its feet as you are. But I'm not going to accomplish that by putting its other two members at risk! Dis-missed!"

oO0Oo

Teal'c and Daniel decided to take the opportunity to get something to eat. "What happened to us, Teal'c?"

"I do not know DanielJackson. I have experienced attempts at mind control before, but they have always been unsuccessful. Apparently the fact that there were two minds in my body made it impossible."

"Until now."

"Indeed."

"Could any of the races you've encountered before be responsible for this?"

"It is unlikely. When the Goa'uld discover their abilities, they are immediately destroyed."

"Whole races of people? Wiped out because of their abilities!?"

Teal'c just looked at him.

"You're right." He spoke mostly to himself, "Why am I surprised?"

oO0Oo

Hours later:

"_Okay Colonel, now how do you feel?"_

"_Peachy. Just wish I had a little privacy."_

"_Jack."_

"_Look, this kind of awareness takes some getting used to. Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, I'm just not a big fan of having company in my head… Is this gonna last, after?"_

"_They said it wouldn't… I don't know. I'll try backing off. You sure you're ready to take over?"_

"_This is just… weird. Yeah, I'll give it a try."_

"_Make sure you keep an eye on your infection, and –"_

"_Carter…"_

Janet was in the room checking her patient's vitals. Her presence was the very reason Sam had chosen this particular moment. She knew that, more than anything, the Colonel needed to get back on his own as soon as possible, but she was not at all sure if he was strong enough yet. Janet paused in concern, about to move into action, as all his readings suddenly lessened in strength. She frowned when she noticed Sam's readings get stronger at the same moment. But then the Colonel's readings seemed to hold steady, if weaker than before.

"Dave," she spoke to a nearby nurse, "Could you get me copies of all their readings over the last five minutes?"

She was glad when Daniel and Teal'c returned just at that moment. "This may sound weird, but do you get the feeling there's a connection between our two patients? Daniel, when exactly did you notice Sam's expressions change?"

"Uh, let's see. She seemed to be concentrating on something while Jack was in surgery, but she relaxed when he came in…" His voice trailed off.

"And we observed a faint smile when a crisis in O'Neill had passed."

"Just now I saw the Colonel's readings dip while Sam's rose. There's got to be a connection."

"And in the gate room when they first returned," Daniel started getting excited, "Remember? Jack's heart stopped just after Sam was wheeled out of the room!"

"_I knew you'd figure it out! Now maybe you can quit worrying about me. But then again, maybe now I can 'wake up.' Colonel? How're ya doin'?"_

_Weakly, "Yeah. You go ahead. I'll be right here…"_

Reluctantly, worried for Jack, Sam slowly opened her eyes and spoke softly. "Hi guys."

"SAM!"

"MajorCarter."

"Sam, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she answered more weakly than she expected, "Just tired."

"Tired!" Daniel grinned at her, "You just slept for over 48 hours! What's going on?"

"I was," she looked over at Jack, "busy."

She looked back at three expectant faces. "This is going to take a little while to explain."

"Are you okay? Is Jack okay?"

"I'm fine, really. Not hurt at all. Jack- the Colonel - is not… I think he'll be okay now."

"So there is a connection? What happened?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "Oh, this is a long story…"

Janet took this moment to butt in, "Then maybe it should wait. Daniel, Teal'c why don't you report to the General that we should have some kind of answers for him in the near future. He's been as anxious as you two. Sam, I'm going to give you a mild sedative so you can really sleep."

"NO!" Sam panicked at the thought of leaving Jack really alone, "I mean, I'll rest, I promise, I just need to be able to respond if he…needs…me."

"_Oh thanks for the vote of confidence." _Jack came through to her conscious mind, very dry, very tired.

Sam smiled wryly over at his unconscious face, "I'm not going anywhere just yet." She didn't want to admit how worried she was, didn't even think it, because he would hear.

Janet turned and faced two men who had no intention of following her suggestion. "Gentlemen?" The look in her eyes left no doubt, and for once, they both obeyed.

TBC…

Thank-you for taking the time to read and review.

We know you have a lot of choices when you read fan-fic and we thank you for choosing PapayaK... oh. Wait… That's something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Link

Author: PapayaK

Category: Hurt-Comfort, whump

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 7, Divide and conquer (just for you, Sammie)

Summary: Jack is injured and this time Janet has help putting humpty back together again.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.

_Please feed the writers!!_

_No seriously, We starve without feedback. DO YOU WANT THAT ON YOUR CONSCIENCE??!!!!?? _

_Just kidding. _

_Sort of…_

_Okay – now, this is another chapter that is largely exposition. I KNOW this is not ideal… Please bear with me. Action is coming…_

oO0Oo

Link – Chapter 4

oO0Oo

_Janet took this moment to butt in, "Then maybe it should wait. Daniel, Teal'c why don't you report to the General that we should have some kind of answers for him in the near future. He's been as anxious as you two._

_Janet turned and faced two men who had no intention of following her suggestion. "Gentlemen?" The look in her eyes left no doubt, and for once, they both obeyed._

oO0Oo

When they returned, Sam was dressed and sitting with her back to them, facing her CO. She didn't even notice their approach.

"Sam?"

She jumped, grinned, "Hey."

"You were communicating with O'Neill?"

"Yeah, sort of. He's not doin' so great. I was just…" She hesitated, "He'll be okay for awhile, why don't we step outside and I'll explain."

She paused, as if listening, and looked back at him, "Sir, you have a job to do." She rolled her eyes at Daniel, and shouldered past him into the hall.

They stepped into a nearby meeting room, and Sam sat, exhausted, and rested her head in her hands. "He needs me out of there for awhile, apart from him. He needs to concentrate on healing and all he does is put on this 'show' for me. He's not as strong right now as he thinks he is. Why can't he just be vulnerable for five minutes?!"

"O'Neill is not comfortable with those feelings for any length of time."

"Ya think?"

General Hammond joined them quietly, alerted to events by Dr. Frasier. He set a recorder on the table. "Maybe this is the easiest way to do the debriefing."

Daniel, sitting across from her, spoke: "Sam, can you, please, explain now? What happened? Why don't Teal'c and I remember anything?"

"Ohhhhh, I'm so glad you don't!" she took a deep breath, and then began her story, "We were attacked the second we stepped through the gate. They were waiting. I don't know how they were able to hide from the MALP, but they did."

"They?"

"Jaffa; Contrary to what we thought, it was a Goa'uld planet, sir. Called himself Aluberi. I don't believe he has any real power to speak of. I think that's why he was hoping to capture some 'Tau'ri warriors,' so he could," she faltered, "get information from us. Something he could use. Trade us or the information we held to Anubis for power or recognition or something."

Daniel frowned, "Aluberi was the Chief God of the Arawak tribe of South America. He's their Supreme Creator. Not that that matters right now…

When Daniel finished, she took a deep breath and continued, "They captured Jack, sorry, the Colonel and me right away." She tried to keep things official, to downplay the intense connection she felt. "But Teal'c and Daniel – vanished." She looked around at the incredulous faces. "I didn't know what was going on at first. I was just trying to stay alive, and aware of the Colonel's position. He was already injured at this point, having taken a staff blast shoving me out of the way. When I stepped out of the gate, they were already shooting. I think that's why they – chose – him. He was already weakened."

"Chose him?"

"Tortured him first." She closed her eyes.

"Just take your time, Major."

"We were imprisoned. Just after they took Jack away I was 'contacted' by our new friends." Here she began to get a little animated. "There are some amazing beings on that planet, General, wonderful, peace loving people. They're very primitive technologically, but they are amazingly advanced mentally. They are telepathic, empathic, it's incredible! Daniel, you'd love them! They explained right away that you and Teal'c were perfectly safe. Then they told us what they had done:

They have the ability to 'project' thoughts and feelings into the minds of others, even the Goa'uld and the Jaffa, although it's much harder because there are two minds to deal with. But working together they were able to _convince_ us and the Jaffa that you had disappeared. They couldn't do it for J- the Colonel and me because the Jaffa already had us in hand.

Then they _convinced you_ that it was a normal mission, made you believe you were collecting soil samples and looking at artifacts. I don't know where you actually were, only that you were safe.

They knew, and frankly so did we, that the Goa'uld would try some form of 'coercion.' But they had witnessed this particular goa'uld's – procedure – before and they knew how brutal it would be." She paused as memories passed before her eyes, cringed, and shook herself slightly.

"The telepaths were unable, for some reason, to just break us out right away. I now believe it was because they needed to gather sufficient numbers to project the images in sufficient quantity.

They knew the Colonel would be tortured before they could rescue us and they wanted to help him, so they 'linked' us - telepathically. They believed that if we went through it together, he would be better equipped to survive.

And they were right."

"How did they 'link' you?"

"That's their word, sir, but it fits. Colonel O'Neill and I are telepathically linked, but it's more than that. I have an unusual insight into…" she struggled to explain, "I'm not a medical doctor, but I have an acute knowledge of the state of Jack's injuries, _and_ the ability to influence healing in his body. Come to think of it, it's probably similar to what Junior was able to do for Teal'c. Not that I really want to compare myself… to… Well, anyway, they created the link… basically, so I could keep him alive."

She paused and nervously looked around the room; her eyes came to rest on the General. "Do I need to go through everything they did to us? I mean, to Jack? I mean, the Colonel? Sorry, Sir."

The General spoke gently, "That's alright, Major, why don't you just tell us the story in your own way, and we'll ask any questions we need to. I think it's pretty clear from Colonel O'Neill's injuries what went on during those 48 hours."

Daniel winced, "So, in essence, you _both_ went through it all?"

Sam looked back at him for a beat, her face bleak. "I _felt_ everything." She whispered. "Still do."

He reached across and held her hand.

"Then suddenly the Jaffa just stopped; they dropped their – weapons; and they all went tearing off. Apparently the telepaths had projected a feeling that they desperately needed to be somewhere else right away."

"Giving you the opportunity to rescue O'Neill and escape"

Sam nodded. "They must have organized a massive - 'attack' for lack of a better word. Simultaneously projecting thoughts into all the Jaffa so we could escape, and telling you the General was calling you home. I also believe they were able to convince Jack he wasn't as hurt as he was. There's no way he should have been able to keep breathing, much less moving towards the gate. I was very – aware – of his condition, his injuries, his pain..." Her voice trailed off.

She briefly closed her eyes, then continued, "They conveyed to me that once we were through the gate _I alone_ would be responsible for his life, his healing. Their abilities would not transfer through to Earth. The connection was very intense. At first, I wasn't aware of anything else. When we were on the ramp in the gate room, it was all I could do to keep his heart beating. As his condition improves, I am slowly less aware of him."

"Are you connected to him now?"

"Yes. Is there anything you want to ask him?"

They all looked at her for several moments. Daniel's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

The General finally spoke, "Is there anything he wants to add?"

Sam seemed to look inward for a beat, then her eyes suddenly widened and she reprimanded, "Colonel!"

She looked at the General and in her 'official' voice responded, "Sir, the Colonel's 'comment' is not appropriate, nor does it add anything to my report." She paused, "No, it doesn't…

_doesn't_…

_DOESN'T!-_"

"Major?"

She jumped, "Sorry, Sir. Colonel O'Neill, although still near death, hears everything I hear, and vice versa. It's annoying! Sir!"

"Thank-you, Major. I think that's all for now. Why don't you get some rest?"

She nodded, "I'll do that, Sir."

They watched the General leave.

"Why do you call him Jack? I mean, it's fine, it's just not like you."

She smiled as she stood and moved slowly to the door, "That's who he is in his head." She said simply, shook her head and moved to the door. Then she stopped, staring.

"Sam?" Daniel asked as both he and Teal'c moved beside her.

"No. You have to watch the infection in your lungs. See? Let me show you." She was whispering quietly. "White blood cells… Yes… No… but you can't… Jack, just rest. You're going to have to be patient…" Then she smiled gently. "I do, too."

She stood quietly for so long that Daniel finally had to speak. "Sam? You okay?"

No answer.

"Sam?"

"What? Oh. Sorry." She smiled apologetically. "He really can't be on his own yet." She paused, "It could kill him." She looked at them each in turn. "I need coffee."

oO0Oo

Hours later…

"…_And the ribs?"_

"_Good with sauce… C'mon Carter, you should've told George what I said."_

"_I don't think so, Sir."_

"_Carter –"_

"_Sir, you're still in a lot of pain, I'd like to-"_

"_Carter?"_

"_Sir, we need to…"_

"_Carter?"_

"_Yes, Sir?"_

"_I… thanks."_

_She smiled._

Janet found Sam with her head down on the table in the commissary, a cup of coffee by her elbow. She sat down quietly across from her, "Hey, how're you doing? When's the last time you slept?"

Sam lifted her head. "I can't take the risk, yet. I'm okay. I'm trying to keep an 'eye' on things while not being too intrusive. He has to do as much of this on his own as he can. Physical distance seems to lessen the intensity of our connection."

Janet shook her head. "Y'know a part of me wishes I could do this. Heal people, the way you're helping the Colonel."

Sam smiled, "You wouldn't like the… side effects."

"No, I suppose not. It feels strange to ask you this, but – how is he doing?"

"Janet, you and I are the only ones who realize how precarious his situation is. And I'd like to thank you for the blood transfusions, the antibiotics and especially the oxygen. I couldn't have kept him alive without your help."

Janet nodded, "He was running a temperature, I was worried about infection."

Sam sniffed, "Yeah, the Jaffa's tools weren't exactly sterile… Infection was starting to take hold in several places, but between the two of us, I think it's under control now. He's just so weak."

"When I first saw him in the gateroom, I thought it was over. I honestly didn't expect to find a pulse. I've had patients succumb to a lot less."

Sam nodded, "I know. And as much as he hates it, it's going to be awhile yet, before we get him to a point where his body will be able to heal itself."

Janet looked at her intently, "How is the emotional side of things? With you two being so aware of each other…"

Sam smiled a small, wistful smile, and nodded, "It _was_ really hard at first, we're both pretty private people, but I think we've come to terms with it. When he's not being a pain… I feel close to him. I feel like I understand him in a way I never have before."

Janet proceeded cautiously, "Will this change things between you?"

Sam's eyes focused on her friend, as she considered her answer, "No. Not in the way you mean. I think it'll make things better, easier."

They were both quiet for a minute. Then Sam looked up, "You were there at the Zanax – the Zatarc testing. We never spoke of it."

Janet smiled, "I figured I was included in the 'keep it in the room.'"

"You heard that?"

Janet nodded. "It must have been so hard."

Sam smiled back, "I thought it was. I don't anymore." Her gaze drifted once more.

"But you're with Pete, now."

"Yes, I am."

Then Sam actually giggled, "…Sorry, Janet, He listens to everything... The truth is, I found out he understands me a lot better than I have _ever _understood him. I haven't always been fair to him, especially when Daniel died. I didn't understand and he wasn't about to explain himself to me. There are so many times… I understand, now… I wish I had known..."

Janet thought she understood what her friend was trying to say, "If I knew then what I know now…"

Sam's gaze became unfocussed, "Yeah." She smiled.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, I was… listening. He said –"

At that moment they were interrupted by the gate alarm. "Off world activation!" came over the speakers. Sam got up and jogged for the control room, talking to herself, "I know. I'm going…"

Janet finished her own coffee and then returned to the infirmary.

oO0Oo

When Sam joined Daniel and Teal'c in the control room, they learned the wormhole was from the world from which SG-1 had returned. But there was no incoming traveler.

Puzzled by this turn of events, everyone watched the gate shut down by itself without anything coming through. No one noticed when Daniel straightened and frowned for a moment. They had never even opened the iris.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Link

Author: PapayaK

Category: Hurt-Comfort, whump

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 7

Summary: Jack is injured and this time Janet has help putting humpty back together again. Not a 'ship story. (for once) Set late in Season seven.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.

oO0Oo

_When Sam joined Daniel and Teal'c in the control room, they learned the wormhole was from the world from which SG-1 had returned. But there was no incoming traveler. _

_Puzzled by this turn of events, everyone watched the gate shut down by itself without anything coming through. No one noticed when Daniel straightened and frowned for a moment. They had never even opened the iris._

oO0Oo

Link – Chapter 5

oO0Oo

As the General made sure the gate was well guarded for the time being, Daniel suggested paying a visit to Jack, but Sam was reluctant. "You don't understand. This isn't a normal recovery. In essence they've changed the way he heals, made it more active than passive. He needs to concentrate. He's nowhere near out of the woods, as much as he likes to pretend. Right now, I'm a – distraction. Physical distance between us will help him to heal."

Oddly, Daniel seemed relieved. "Okay, I'll visit Jack. Teal'c, why don't you take Sam to get a cup of coffee, or something?" He walked off towards the infirmary.

Teal'c, seeing how tired Sam looked, suggested that instead they visit her quarters. As they neared her door, Teal'c turned to her. "I know you are reluctant to lose alertness, MajorCarter, as I would be. However, I will alert you immediately to any changes in O'Neill's condition."

Sam considered Teal'c and nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right. If I don't get some sleep I won't be any good to him. I'll just…"

Suddenly Sam stiffened, on her face, an expression of horror and pain. She grabbed at her throat and coughed violently. And Teal'c knew someone was pulling out O'Neill's breathing tube, and none too gently.

If not for Teal'c's quick movement, she would have collapsed to the floor.

Teal'c lifted her into his arms and set off at a dead run toward the infirmary.

Coming through the door Teal'c saw Daniel bent over the Colonel. Janet was unconscious on the floor. He quickly put Sam on the nearest bed and approached Daniel from the rear. But 'Daniel' or whatever now controlled him, already knew he was coming.

Before Teal'c reached him he grabbed Jack and dragged him off the bed sending IV stands and equipment crashing. He held the limp body like a shield in front of him. A voice that was not quite Daniel's spoke. "Take me to the Stargate or I will kill him!"

Teal'c followed Daniel and an unconscious Jack through the halls, zat open and ready. Airmen and marines lined the halls at regular intervals, ready to shoot.

oO0Oo

Meanwhile, Janet regained consciousness and brushed away the nurse who was trying to bandage her head. She rushed over to Sam.

Sam's face was tight with pain, and, Janet thought, fear. Her pulse was very weak.

"Get oxygen." Janet called, "And prepare a shot of adrenaline…"

oO0Oo

As 'Daniel' dragged Jack into the gate room he came face to face with General Hammond who was standing at the foot of the ramp.

"Activate the Stargate! Send me home!" demanded the alien/Daniel.

"Why do you desire this?"

The alien/Daniel turned to face Teal'c, "You Tau'ri will ruin everything. Aluberi desires information from this one. I will return with him and be rewarded. My people are ignorant. _I!_ I will ascend to power along with my god!"

"You will be a slave."

"I will be first prime! I will have power!"

"You will have nothing."

Daniel's face contorted as he fought for control of his own body, "Teal'c! You have to get Jack! He's dying! And if he dies, Sam will too!"

"Of course!" the alien was back in control before Teal'c could reach them, "They are linked! Do you not know what this means?!"

"Listen, Son," The General's most diplomatic voice, "No one has to die. What are your demands?"

"Send me through…AAUGH! Send us through the stargate!" Daniel and the alien fought for control.

"I will not allow O'Neill to fall back into the hands of the Goa'uld."

"Open the gate." General Hammond was buying time.

Teal'c is not pleased.

"NO!" Daniel tried again, "Once Jack is…"

Teal'c began to approach slowly, one step at a time, confident Daniel could cause a distraction.

The alien dragged Jack past the General towards the Stargate, Teal'c followed.

As he reached the surface of the wormhole, Daniel broke through once more, "Teal'c! If the distance between them becomes too great they both die!" At this the alien laughed, admitting the truth, believing he had won. But he had miscalculated both Teal'c's speed and the General's agility.

Just before he stepped through the event horizon, Teal'c grabbed Daniel, subdued him and dragged him back and away from the Gate, as the General pulled Jack from his grasp.

General Hammond nodded for the Gate to be closed as he lowered the limp form to the floor and cradled Jack's head in his hands.

The Gate snapped shut, but almost immediately opened again. The General looked up at the control room.

Walter opened the iris.

"Close it!" The General shouted.

Walter frowned, "But you just told me to open it."

The General looked at Teal'c. At least the SFs were ready.

An elderly man stepped through onto the ramp. He smiled, and everyone immediately felt more at ease. He knelt to touch Jack, sincere regret in his voice, "I am sorry. This should not have been allowed to happen. We were unaware of Jel'ad's actions." He looked intently at Daniel, who struggling, was still being restrained by Teal'c. "Jel'ad has been secretly obstructing our efforts for quite some time. He believes the Goa'uld to be benevolent."

He looked at the General and spoke urgently, "Get them physically close, quickly. His link, she is strong."

He straightened as General Hammond called for a med team who immediately rushed Jack back to the infirmary and Sam. The telepath walked over to where Teal'c held a struggling Daniel. He looked at Teal'c, "DanielJackson will be fine, Jel'ad cannot harm him. His telepathic control is unusual, but there will be no damage to your friend." He held his hand out towards Daniel, palm down, fingers spread, "Come Jel'ad." His voice was full of sadness and regret. "You must come. Return to your own mind."

"NOOOO!" screamed Daniel angrily,

"COME."

"You fool! We need the Goa'uld."

The elderly man extended his hand further and closed his eyes, "Come."

With one last cry, Daniel collapsed against Teal'c.

Walter found himself dialing the address for the planet once again. The 'gate whooshed open, narrowly missing the General.

A now calm Daniel looked up and watched the telepath back slowly away. Just before he left, he stopped and addressed the room: "I am sorry. We, too, have our 'criminal element.' Jel'ad will be punished. It is my hope that once we have repelled the goa'uld from our own world our two races can become friends. Farewell." As he waved his hand over the room, a good feeling flowed from him, and he disappeared. The gate closed.

Teal'c looked down at Daniel. Daniel responded: "I'm fine. Let's go." They rushed to the infirmary.

When they arrived, Jack and Sam were both on life support in spite of that fact that Sam had no injuries. Janet was urgently tending them, a new bandage on her forehead.

Daniel stepped forward, "Janet, I'm so sorry…"

She looked at him with a frown, but did not stop tending to her patients, "Why?! Wasn't you. Don't you think I'm used to that kind of thing by now?"

"I'm still sorry."

"You'll be even sorrier if you don't get out of my way! Look, do something useful. Talk to Sam. Make her hear you. I don't know if she can do it this time, but right now she's his only chance."

Daniel realized Janet was angry, not at him, but at the one who destroyed all her work to save Jack. And scared because she knew how close Jack, and by default, Sam were to losing their slim hold on life. He sat beside Sam. He was scared too. Both his teammates could be lost.

He sat beside her bed and took her hand in both of his. "Sam. Jack. I _know_ you can hear me. Come on. I never yet saw a screwed up mission you two couldn't figure a way out of. Work together _now_. You can do this!"

Teal'c came up and rested his hand on Carter's shoulder.

"_Colonel? Listen to Daniel! Jack?"_

_No response_

"_Colonel, please?"_

"– _too – tired. Hurts."_

"_I know, but you can't give up now."_

"_Carter. - 'sorry – can't."_

"_Yes, you can…"_

_He didn't answer._

"_You heard Jel'ad. You go, I go. And I'm not ready, so get your butt in gear, and fight." Sam knew the most powerful motivation for Jack was the safety of his team. Maybe her danger would be enough to bring him back from the brink._

"_No… Carter…" he didn't want her to die, especially not because of him. His usually strong voice was so very tired, so quiet, fading, there was simply nothing left, "So sorry…_

"_Fight!" tears in her voice_, _"I can't do this alone, sir. Please!" a whisper:"fight..."_

"Sam?" Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks while she struggled between them.

In the next bed, Jack was utterly still.

Tears slipped from her eyes. Teal'c gently brushed them away. Daniel lowered his forehead to Sam's fist

and they waited.

oO0Oo

"_Are they still here?"_

"_You know they are, sir."_

"_Oh for crying out loud, don't they have anything else to do?"_

"We're not exactly out of the woods yet, Jack."

"_Well… The trees are so pretty this time of year."_

She sighs, _"How's your breathing now?"_

"_You know how it is. In. Out. In. Out. Bo. Ring!"_

"_Think you can do it without a tube down your throat?"_

"_Next chance I get I'm telling Doc exactly what she can do with her tubes."_

"_I think Janet's right. The 'annoying little boy stage' is a good sign."_

"_Heyyy! When'd she say that? I didn't hear her."_

"_You weren't there."_

_There's a brief pause._

"_I'm always there, Carter."_

"_What?"She realized he's no longer talking about their immediate problem._

"_You're always there too, right where I need you. - thanks."_

Carter smiled gently.

"_You're a good man, Colonel O'Neill."_

"_Don't let it get out, 'kay? First thing you know people stop following your orders and then it's work, work, work…"_

Janet came to make her hourly checks.

"How are they doing."

Janet looked up from her clipboard and smiled. "She did it. They did it. I still don't know how it works, but Sam's out of the woods and the Colonel is not far behind. They did it."

"This is truly welcome news."

Six days of waiting had not been easy on any of them.

During that time they had had no further contact with the telepaths. The General had locked the planet out of the dialing computer, at least temporarily. Even when the telepaths were friendly, it was more than a little disconcerting to have things that far out of your control.

Maybe someday, they would become allies, but not yet.

"_I'm gonna have a chat with the boys. Will you be okay for a minute?"_

"_Oh for cryin' out loud; I'm giving you my very best sarcastic look right now."_

Jack's eyebrow twitched.

"_I'll use my imagination."_

Sam's eyes opened just a slit. She spoke softly, "Hi guys… we're back."

oO0Oo

_The end_

Thank-you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have the time.


End file.
